


You, and Me, (And Iron Man Makes Three)

by CaughtAGhost (ghosthan), ghosthan



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Art, Avengers Vol. 1 (1963), Christmas, Early in Canon, Fluff, Identity Porn, M/M, Pining, Pre-Slash, Tales of Suspense Vol. 1 (1959)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosthan/pseuds/CaughtAGhost, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosthan/pseuds/ghosthan
Summary: Tony doesn't let Steve spend Christmas alone. Steve appreciates the gesture, but he can think of one other person he would love to spend the holiday with.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 18
Kudos: 69
Collections: 2020 Captain America/Iron Man Holiday Exchange





	You, and Me, (And Iron Man Makes Three)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cap Iron Man Community](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cap+Iron+Man+Community).



> A fill for the following 2020 Holiday Exchange: Community Prompts: 
> 
> "(Early canon) Tony stops by the mansion the morning of Christmas Eve expecting it to be empty, and is confused to find Steve there. Tony slowly realizes that Steve has nobody to spend the holidays with, and he can't have that, can he?"
> 
> Please enjoy my humble offering for such a pleasant prompt :)

in the classic coloring style:

bonus: in a more modern coloring style:

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the whole community for being so vibrant, welcoming, and creative! You have all made the Steve/Tony world a wonderful respite from the real world, this year especially. Also, thank you to the mods for putting this together every year; I literally cannot begin to imagine how much work it must be, and it is such good fun, and so much to look forward to every holiday season.
> 
> Happy holidays all <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Home for the Holidays](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680746) by [jellybeanforest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellybeanforest/pseuds/jellybeanforest)




End file.
